The instant invention relates to pleasure boats and more particularly to a combination seat for adapting small pleasure boats to include seating, sleeping and galley facilities.
It has been found that it is generally important to make the maximum use of all available space on small pleasure boats, such as those in the 15-25 ft. range. It has been further found that the owners of many small pleasure boats often have the need or desire to take overnight cruises during which they prefer to eat and sleep on their boats. Accordingly, it has been found that there is a need for many relatively small boats to include both sleeping and galley facilities. However, heretofore due to the limited availability of space, it has not been possible or practical to adapt many small boats to include effective sleeping and galley facilities.
The instant invention provides an effective and compact combination device which is operative for adapting relatively small pleasure boats to include seating, sleeping and galley facilities. Specifically, the instant invention provides a combination seat comprising a housing including a lower housing section having a sidewall portion and an upwardly facing upper wall portion, and an upper housing section which is connected to the lower housing section in a manner which permits the housing to be moved between a closed position wherein the upper housing section is received in substantially covering relation on the lower housing section, and an open position wherein the upper wall of the lower housing section is exposed. The combination seat further comprises a sink which is mounted in the upper wall of the lower housing section, a water tank which is received in the lower housing section, water dispensing means which is connected to the water tank for dispensing water into the sink, and a thermally insulated container member which is mounted in the lower housing section and adapted for receiving articles therein. The combination seat further comprises setting means mounted on the upper housing section for supporting a person in a seated position on the housing when the housing is in the closed position thereof. Further, the thermally insulated container member is preferably mounted in the upper wall of the lower housing section, and it preferably opens upwardly for receiving articles therein; and the upper and lower housing sections are preferably hingeably connected for movement between the open and closed positions thereof. The combination seat preferably further comprises means for draining water from the sink and for passing it outwardly through the lower housing section, and the seating means preferably comprises hingeably connected first and second seats, each including hingeably connected seat and back portions. The first and second seats are preferably alternatively positionable in an upright first position wherein the back portions thereof are in adjacent back-to-back relation, or a collapsed second position wherein the back portions are overlaid on the upper housing section so that the back portions cooperate with the seat portions to define a substantially horizontal sleeping platform. The combination seat preferably further comprises a compartment in the upper housing section including a door portion for covering an access opening in the compartment, and the compartment is preferably formed so that the access opening faces downwardly toward the lower housing section when the housing is in the closed position thereof. Still further, the housing preferably comprises a paper towel dispenser in the upper housing section which also faces downwardly toward the lower housing section when the housing is in the closed position thereof.
Accordingly, it is seen that the instant invention provides an effective combination seat for adapting small boats to include seating, sleeping, and galley facilities. The seat portion of the combination seat is adapted to be alternatively positioned in a seating position wherein the back portions of the seats are disposed in back-to-back relation, or a sleeping position wherein the back portions are overlaid on the upper housing section so that they cooperate with the seat portions to define a sleeping platform. Further, the housing is adapted to be alternatively positioned in a closed position or an open position; and when the housing is in the open position, the galley facilities in the housing are readily accessible.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to JAMES, 1,077,199; BROWN, 2,993,529; WOODRUFF SR., 3,099,482; DAZIEL, 3,379,471 and STAHEL, 4,146,279. However, since these references fail to teach a device which can be effectively utilized for adapting a relatively small boat to include seating, sleeping and galley facilities in the manner of the combination seat of the instant invention, they are believed to be of only general interest.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective combination seat for adapting small boats to include seating facilities, sleeping facilities and galley facilities.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a combination seat for small boats comprising a housing containing a sink, a water supply, and a thermally insulated container.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.